Loki's Sister
by Lokisawesome
Summary: Siblings are bonded. There is no exception for Loki and his twin sister Lory. They are connected and go through everything together, including the battle of New York. After the attack fails, Loki and Lory are separated. Lory is with the Avengers and Loki is...well, Loki's in jail. But when Thanos comes to earth for the Tesseract, can Lory withstand him without her brothers help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They rose of the platform in unison, both clutching strange scepters and grinning manically. Icy blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the people with guns and weapons. They were identical with strange armor and raven hair, although one was obviously female. Her armor was more delicate and she was slender with waist-length black hair.

"You! Please put down the spears!" Nick Fury cried. The girl looked down at her scepter, then back at him. She thrust her spear at him and a bolt of blue light flew from it. Barton and Fury dodged, barely missing it. The man leaped off of the platform as they began to fire at the two. He stabbed several with daggers and the girl fired energy blasts. Barton drew his gun and stood, but the man grasped his hand. "You have heart," he said and poked him in the chest with the tip of his spear. Barton's eyes turned black and then turned the same icy blue as the man's and the girl's. Fury clipped the Tesseract into a case and was tiptoeing off with it.

"Please don't," the girl said without turning around from the man that she was controlling. "We still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury said, slightly turning.

"Of course it does," the man said. "We've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, and my sister Lory, of Asgard, and we are burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki, brother of Thor!" Selvig said in amazement. Loki and Lory gave him a glance filled with hatred.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said. Loki responded with,

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" Loki looked slightly lost for an answer and Lory jumped into the conversation.

"We come with glad tidings...of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom." the siblings said together. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Lory spun and placed the tip of her spear on Selvig's chest, watching his eyes grow blue.

"You will know peace," she finished.

"Yeah, you say peace." Nick Fury snorted. "I kinda think you mean the other thing." Hawkeye looked up at the ceiling and then strode over to Loki.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." He turned his gave from the ceiling to Fury. "He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of old." Lory turned to Barton.

"Well then," she said and Barton shot Fury. Striding forward he picked up the case containing the Tesseract and led the way out of the chamber.

..._During the attack on New York_

"Send the rest," Loki said. As the leviathans came through the portals, Loki and Lory stepped onto the same Chitauri scooter thing. They soared above the mayhem watching their control over the city grow. Lory grinned as she saw Black Widow come into view astride another Chitauri scooter. They began to follow her through the streets, enjoying her growing panic. As they soared past the previously controlled Agent Barton, Loki effortlessly caught an arrow that the man had fired. Loki looked back at him smugly...and then the arrow blew up. Loki flew into Stark Tower while Lory fell from the sky, knocked unconscious by the force of the blast. Captain America looked up and saw her falling. Swiftly, he dispatched the last Chitauri he was fighting, earning him a brief respite. As Lory neared the ground, he caught her and laid her down. She had lost her helmet, but still clutched her staff. Steve recognized her in a heartbeat. He shoved her underneath a car and resumed fighting.

..._On the Helicarrier__  
_

Nick Fury read Loki's and Lory's punishments, as Thor had requested they be, to the Avengers. "Loki shall be taken to Asgard and brought before the Allfather. His sister Lory will be kept here on earth in the custody of the Avengers." Tony leaped from his chair.

"No way! She is not staying in my tower!"

"Mr. Stark, she will have spells around her that will prevent her from harming your team, your property, and civilians. Her magic will have a leash put on it, she will not have her staff, and we are assured that being separated from her brother will cripple her, in a way." Tony sat back down, muttering.

..._Loki's departure__  
_

Loki and Lory both had manacles and metal gags. Their eyes were hard, not betraying any emotion, but they were obviously devastated. Lory was held firm by her upper arm by Captain America. Loki slowly took the container that held the stone of all of this trouble. Thor turned the handle and the two gods vanished. Lory's eyes began to glisten and she offered no resistance to being led back to a S.H.I.E.L.D. car and taken to her new home.

**I hope you like it! I decided to try something from the bad guy's point of view, and I felt awkward doing it as Loki, idk why. Anyways, I decided to give him a sister who is also a Frost Giant. They can feel if the other is near the brink of death or dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Idk why, but the 'Inheritance Cycle' seemed a good series for Lory to be reading. However, since she's based off of yours truly, she'll be through with those in about a week. Oh, and, the Eragon movie was terrible. Just so you know. But Thor: The Dark World was amazing! Loki was sooo sarcastic! Also just so you know. GO LOKI!**

Chapter 2

Lory sat on her bed in her room, reading the books that the Avengers had given her at Thor's request. Although she hated the thunder god, she was rather grateful to the big oaf for giving her these books. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. She was deep in the world of Alagaesia, wondering whether or not Brom would die and cursing the Ra'zac. For all she knew, they could exist like many of the strange creatures she and Loki had seen when they fell into the wormhole. There was a knock at her door. She ignored it. Stark's robot would determine who it was and whether they could enter. The door opened and Lory glanced up and saw Agent Barton come in. Lory nodded coolly.

"Barton."

"Reindeer Games." Lory scowled. That nickname that Stark had given her was incredibly annoying, but it was better than her brother's nickname of Rock of Ages. Barton dropped a ham sandwich next to her. She glanced at it and then back at him, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't poison it," he said.

"But you want to," Lory observed. Clint nodded and sat in a chair watching her. They glared at each other for a few minutes, then Lory turned back to her book. She levitated her sandwich and took a bite. She ate quickly. Barton grabbed the plate when she was done and walked quickly out. Before he closed the door, something else came in. Lory looked up, annoyed, and nearly jumped out of her skin. A strange arm thing on wheels was coming towards her. Lory closed the book with a snap, got off of the bed, and began to back away. The thing stopped a few feet away and whirred. Lory instinctively reached for her dagger, but remembered that she was unarmed and her magic had been cut down to about 35% power. She summoned a weak fireball and prepared to lob it at the creature, but it whirred again. Jarvis took pity on her and said,

_Miss Odinsdottir, don't fire. That is DUM-E. _Lory raised an eyebrow and didn't extinguish the flame.

"And what is Dummy doing here?"

_I believe that Mr. Stark sent him here with clean clothes for you._ Lory looked closer and saw a large pile of fabric clutched in Dummy's claw thing. She slowly reached out and took it. Dummy turned and rolled away.

"Wait!" Lory called. The robot turned. "Thank you," Lory slowly said. The robot whirred in response and Lory gave a small smile. This wasn't her smirk, or her evil grin, this was a real, genuine smile. It last only a second, then it was gone. Lory examined the material and unfolded it. She gasped. There, on the bed in front of her, lay four Asgardian dresses and several skirts and tops. Something clinked in the pocket of one dress and Lory peeked in. Two silver bracelets in the shape of snakes were in there along with a gold necklace with an emerald. Lory stared in amazement, not comprehending how they got here.

_They were brought here by a Miss Heather Justicsdottir, _Jarvis said. Lory nodded mutely, recognizing the name. She grasped a skirt and top, and disappeared into the bathroom. She appeared in about ten minutes and the change was immense. Her black hair was in a long braid that she had slung over her shoulder. The skirt and top were black and green, with some gold. One snake bracelet adorned her wrist and the necklace was in place. Lory sat back down and continued to read, not once looking up and seeing Tony standing in the doorway. Stark watched her for a few seconds then left, closing the door behind him. Lory didn't notice a thing.

…

Tony walked back to everyone else and saw that they were all more on edge than usual. None of them had been completely relaxed with Lory in the building, but they were all now particularly edgy. Steve leaped five feet in the air when Tony opened the door and Natasha and Clint both pointed weapons at him before realizing that Tony was Tony. Tony looked at Bruce. "What the heck is going on in here?" he asked. Bruce's face was grim.

"Stark," Bruce said. "You've gotta watch this tape." Tony turned as a 3D hologram appeared. The colored hologram was of an extremely tall and buff man with reddish skin and deep, black scars on his face and arms. The face was strong and rugged, although cruel.

"Greetings earthlings." He spoke condescendingly. "I am the true master of the Chitauri and I believe you have something I want. My agents failed to retrieve it and you now have one of them in captivity. I will come to your pathetic planet with a portal that cannot be closed and take it over if you do not give me the Tesseract. You have five hours." The hologram vanished. Tony winced and shook his head.

"But we don't have it!" he said. Steve nodded.

"Thor took it, right? This guy must know that, so why would he threaten to come here?"

"I believe I can answer that," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone spun and saw Lory standing there, breathing deeply. Weapons were instantly aimed and cocked. Tony merely stared.

"How'd you get out?" Lory managed a smirk and pulled a bent hairpin out of her pocket. Tony sighed.

"Why do I still use lock and key doors?" Bruce stifled a smile. Lory eyed everyone's weapons and expressions and shrugged.

"I can't expect anything less from people I tried to kill." To everyone's surprise, they heard heavy regret in her voice. Her green eyes glinted sadly for a moment, then hardened and she stood straight. The men suddenly noticed how pretty and regal she looked, but pushed it from their minds. "Now, if you wish to save your pathetic planet, you will need to disappear." They stared at her. She was offering advice just like that? Clint didn't believe her.

"And why should we do that?" he asked.

"Because," Lory said. "You do not have the Tesseract, Thanos will conquer you anyway, and if he comes against you himself, you will perish in about…" She made a big show of counting on her fingers, "Five seconds." Steve was about to say something when a cold breeze rushed through the Tower. Something shimmered into existence and strode towards them. Lory paled and backed up to the wall. Bruce saw that it was the man who they had just watched. He ignored them and strode to Lory. She trembled slightly, but gazed up at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Tony, who was closest, saw Lory's eyes flash blue, and then back to green. Thanos seemed rather surprised and narrowed his ice blue eyes, but stepped back. Lory crumpled to the ground, shivering and coughing. Her skin was slowly turning a pale shade of blue. "I see you have managed to counter my mind control Jotun," he said. Lory coughed and said painfully and angrily,

"I'm not…a Jotun!" Thanos laughed cruelly.

"Yes, whatever you say…_Miss Laugheysdottir_!" Lory glared at him with eyes now red as coals. Her skin was now a deep blue and she had deep markings all over. It didn't make her look any worse, if anything, it made her look much more intimidating. She shakily rose, leaning on the wall for support. A jagged ice blade formed in her hand and Thanos pulled out a dagger. It was made of a black metal and made the temperature drop a couple degrees. "You want to play, pawn?" he asked with a sneer.

"More than you could ever guess Dark One," Lory forced out through clenched teeth and she struck. They whirled around in a flurry of blows, dodging and striking with incredible speed. Even in her weakened state, Lory was a formidable opponent. She kicked Thanos in the stomach, knocking him backwards a few feet. While he struggled to regain his balance on the slick floor, Lory stabbed him in the chest. Her face was contorted by fury, despair, hate, and above all, loss. Thanos looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest and laughed. Lory gave him about two seconds, then sliced him in half. Thanos vanished. Lory scowled and spun around, moving back towards her room. The Avengers were speechless, staring at one another in shock. All were thinking the same thing…_That could have been me. And I'm not an illusion._

**Hope you like it! R&R!**


End file.
